Ruined
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: He didn't mind doing chores around the house, though he wasn't very good at them. ZackTifa, AU. Rating for adult situations.


**Title:** Ruined  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Sex, and no plot. AU, too.  
**Prompt:** _15- Final Fantasy VII, Zack/Tifa, bubbles- That one spot between shoulder blades was always the most sensitive.  
_**Summary:** He didn't mind doing chores around the house, though he wasn't very good at them.  
**A/N:** Writtem for Spring Kink, so please heed the rating! I love this pairing so much and it's been a while since I last wrote something for them together. It's also very much an AU in which both he and Aerith are alive, though there are no mentions of the flower girl here. I'm having a busy weekend, so I'm hoping that once my life goes back to normal in the next few days, I'll be able to update and complete "Knight in Shining Armor." That said, please enjoy and now I'm off to get some sleep!

…

She'd been shopping for fresh produce at the outdoor marketplace set up in the center of Edge when she had heard something that had sounded like a loud bang coming from the general direction of her bar. Setting down the apples she had inspecting, she took off at a run, hoping that nothing had happened and that at least the bar had been empty if something had.

Thankful that she had kept in shape after many, many battles, she made it back home in record time, seeing her bar unscathed. Frowning to herself, she looked around in an attempt to find the place where the sound could've come from, but found nothing. The neighbors were outside, also looking for the source, but there didn't seem to be any signs.

Unlocking the door, she entered her bar and was immediately assaulted with cursing coming from the basement, where she usually kept the liquor for the bar as well as the laundry machines. Setting down her purchases on the bar counter, she went in search of the owner of that familiar voice—who had apparently been spending _too_ much time with one Cid Highwind.

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw just what exactly had been the source of that loud 'boom' she had heard. "What did you do to my washer?" She really had to applaud herself for not even raising her voice. If anything, she wanted to laugh.

Zack gave her a 'kicked-puppy' look and his lower lip pulled into a pout. "I may have… broken it," he muttered, scratching his head.

There were suds all over the basement, covering the crates of liquor, the walls, and the floor. Everything—even Zack—seemed to be covered in bubbles from the detergent. "What happened?" she asked, carefully making her way over to him and the washer, which was still overflowing.

"I think I poured in too much detergent. I was upstairs, changing our bed when I heard the minor explosion," Zack said, watching Tifa as she leaned over to look inside of the washer.

Tifa sighed and tried her best to not break into snorts of laughter when she began to pull out the sheets, three pairs of Zack's pants, and about three or four towels. No wonder the washer had died on him… he'd also emptied nearly half of the detergent box in there, she realized when she found herself covered in soap suds, too.

She turned to look at him and her lips battled to stay in a thin line when he gave her a sorry look. "Have you ever used a washing machine in your life?" she asked, squinting a little when he blushed.

"I didn't think it would be that hard! I mean, I know how to operate a helicopter, for crying out loud!"

She finally broke into laughter when he rubbed his face and ended up smearing bubbles over his cheek. Brushing a hand over his skin to clean it, she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. "Washers and helicopters are very different things. For one, washers shouldn't be crammed with so many heavy items," she said, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

Zack sagged in her arms and kissed her neck. "I guess I'll have to clean it up myself. I don't think I can rope either Cloud or Yuffie into helping."

"At least none of the things in the washer were ruined," Tifa said, trying to draw out of his arms to inspect the items. She grunted when Zack's arms tightened around her and refused to release her. She gave him a questioning look and pushed at his chest again. "Zack…"

"What? I can't help it if you look so damn cute with suds all over you!" he exclaimed. "Besides, we're all alone with no friends and no kids to interrupt us like last time," he said, eyes narrowing.

Tifa smiled and hummed lightly when Zack leaned in to nip at her jaw, making her shiver in anticipation. "We should go upstairs," she whispered, breathy and eager.

"I think we're fine here," Zack replied, blue eyes dark as he pulled the zipper of her vest and slipped his other fingers over her toned stomach, pushing her shirt upwards.

"Here? Standing up?" she asked dryly, continuing to allow Zack to remove her vest and her shirt as hands fondled her breasts.

"No… here, leaning against something," Zack said cheekily, beginning to work on her shorts as he threw her other clothing over the untouched dryer.

Tifa smiled and began to work his belt and pants. "Just a quickie, huh?"

"We can draw it out later tonight. Cloud and the kids will be back any minute and I don't want them to catch us with our pants down," he said, winking at her as she pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs, pausing to press a kiss to the very tip of his hard length. "Tifa!" he grunted, pulling her back up to her feet.

Seeing her lick her lips seductively, Zack couldn't contain his groan as he nearly slammed their mouths together, slipping his tongue into her mouth to coax and caress hers. His hands continued to remove her shorts and underwear until she was wearing nothing but her sneakers and socks.

"I'll take care of you tonight," he whispered into her ear, long fingers sliding between her thighs to rub her with expert fingers.

Tifa shivered and moaned his name softly, feeling heat pool where he was stroking her. Before she lost all thought process, she pulled his shirt over his head to be able to see him and all of his delicious glory. Giving her left breast a teasing nip, he curved his fingers and watched in delight as Tifa's back arched and she groaned, clutching at his shoulders with the sensations inside of her.

Turning her around so that he could press her back to his chest, he placed her hands against the broken washer. Their fingers linked as they touched the fruity and fragrant suds that Tifa so enjoyed, and slipped a little when they tried to grip.

Tifa shivered and whispered his name again when she felt his teeth and lips on her back. Zack knew that there was one spot between shoulder blades that was always the most sensitive. He skimmed his teeth a little more forcefully and smirked when her ass snapped against his hips, more than ready for him to go forward.

Giving her what she was waiting for, Zack surged forward, a groan leaving his lips at the amazing feeling of being so deep inside her. Tifa was amazing in more ways than one, but she was truly and only his in this way. He just couldn't picture himself without her. Her head fell forward and the tips of her long hair slipped into the bubbles that were already beginning to melt away.

Pressing her close, Zack began a quick rhythm that had them both moaning with the friction of him filling her so completely. His hands left hers to smooth up thighs, hips, flat, firm belly, and towards smooth, heavy mounds of flesh, massing gently and in tune to his hips.

Turning her chin for a kiss, Zack never relented from his hard thrusts, his eyes closing when he felt the beginnings of Tifa's orgasm approaching. He knew they didn't have much time before someone decided to show up at the bar, so pressing one hand to her stomach to hold her in place, the other darted down between her legs to find her clit, his thumb stroking as his other fingers rubbed at her folds where their bodies connected.

"Zack, almost…" she trailed off, her hips undulating and meeting his every movement as her fingers turned nearly white with her grip on the washer. Feeling the first wave crash into her, Tifa's lips parted and her head slammed back against Zack's collarbone, letting out a loud cry.

He continued through her ripples and spasms, feeling sweat slide down his neck and back with the effort of holding onto his control until she was well and truly done. Only when her walls had stopped contracting did he slam home, a groan of her name left his lips as he dropped his head onto her shoulder, his hips continuing to jerk. His body shivered in gratification and he pressed kisses to her shoulder and another to the spot between her shoulder blades. Tifa giggled and her own body shuddered as he hugged her to him tightly.

"You've ruined me for other women," he muttered into her hair, still kissing wherever he could reach.

Tifa smiled in satisfaction and rubbed the arms curved around her waist. "Why do you say that?"

Zack chuckled, voice low and smoky. "None will ever compare to you."

"Good," said Tifa, drawing away to gather her clothes. "Because you are mine and I better not get wind of you even looking at another woman."

"Of course not," Zack replied as he pulled up his pants and looked around for his shirt. Unfortunately, it was completely soaked from the water and suds that had come from the washer. He wrung the article of clothing and sighed to himself at the disaster he had caused in the basement.

Once Tifa had all her clothes on, she took a look around the room and smiled. "I expect you to buy me a new washer tomorrow."

"Yeah, one with a capacity for more clothes, too," he muttered, scowling at the sound of her giggles.

"Maybe you should leave the laundry up to me." She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed a scar over his left shoulder.

His eyes were bright as he looked down at her. "Does that mean that I get to cook?" Zack asked eagerly.

Tifa gave him a dubious look. "Well… as long as you don't decide to let Yuffie help you. I don't think Barret was ever the same after that casserole you two _cooked_ the last time."

Zack snickered and slipped an arm around her waist as they walked off to gather the cleaning supplies. He didn't mind doing chores around the house, though he wasn't very good at them.

Maybe next time he would have some better luck, he thought with a grin.


End file.
